Extreme Road Trip 2
Extreme Road Trip 2 is an action-arcade game developed by Roofdog Games, released on November 2, 2012 for iOS and Android devices. It is the second installment in the ''Extreme Road Trip'' series. It is the sequel to the 2011 game Extreme Road Trip, and it introduces many new features including overdrive, missions, and new gameplay mechanics such as slamming. The game also features a wider selection of vehicles, featuring a total of 96 playable vehicles. Gameplay In Extreme Road Trip 2, players can choose from a selection of over 90 cars to drive through a series of hills and obstacles, continuing for as long as they can until their car crashes or runs out of fuel. Fuel can be refilled by collecting fuel pickups, which are scattered along the ground throughout the map. Fuel can also be obtained by breaking crates and obstacles such as hot air balloons. Boosts Players can receive nitro boosts by performing stunts. The more stunts the player performs and the better the landing, the more nitro is awarded. If the player fills up their nitro boost meter, the player enters overdrive, giving the player a significant speed boost for a few seconds. Landings Landings are achieved when the player touches back down on the ground after having performed one or more stunts. Landing parallel to the ground will earn the player the most nitro, while landing unevenly will result in the player receiving a poor boost. Players can perform a slam by holding down the left and right sides of the screen at the same time. Slamming generally results in the player achieving a better landing, as there is a shorter time between the front and back wheels touching the ground. If the player performs a perfect slam landing, a massive amount of nitro is awarded to the player. Coins The game features two main types of currency: coins and bucks. Coins are obtained during gameplay and are automatically collected when the player drives near them; they may also be found in crates and other obstacles. They also may be obtained from crates awarded to the player after leveling up or from free crate offers. Coins are mainly used for buying vehicles and upgrades; however, there are special opportunities that the player will have the option of taking, most of which come at a high price. Cars *The Compact *The Mud *The Classy *The Pistol *The Racer *The Rally *The Jack *The Dragster *The Toro *The King *The Charge *The Golden *The Taxi *The Muscle *The Electric *The Spider *The Torpedo *The Snake *The Roadie *The Sportsman *The Impressive *The 88 *The Spy *The Monster *The Glider *The Polizia *The Formula *The Bro *The Hot Rod *The Peak *The Hippie *The Optimal *The Bee *The Insomniac *The Ghost *The Aerial *The Safari *The Delicious *The Getaway *The Duo *The 3030 *The Doh *The 500 *The Drifter *The Digital *The Dirty *The Screamer *The Stealth *The Movers *The Adventure *The Red Light *The Radio *The Engine *The Protector *The Traveler *The Mark II *The Shell *The Hardhat *The Classic *The Steamer *The Tow *The Rover *The 1942 *The Speeder *The J *The Zombie *The Junior Ace *The Cadet *The Sliver *The Bedtime *The RC *The Zack *The Lemon *The Spirit *The Raptor *The OMG *The Atlantean *The Cougar *The Mid-Sized *The 46 *The Gambler *The Jagged *The Asphalt *The Rager *The Bomba *The Curvy *The Shadow *The Venom *The Streamlined *The Prestigious *The Coal *The Healer *The Rock Hard *The Crate *The Miner *The Diamond *The T *The Red *The Midas *The Minority *The Dinosaur *The One *The Phoenix *The Racuda *The Heavy Duty *The Classic *The Insect *The Toolbox *The Amphibious *The Catch *The Scaledan *The Anglermobile *The Clownfish *The Shark Truck Category:Games Category:Extreme Road Trip 2